


dream in a dream

by honeyukii



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Angst, M/M, Solomon (mentioned), Sytry (mentioned), plot? what plot, this was supposed to be happy idk what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyukii/pseuds/honeyukii
Summary: ❛ How could something so evil taste so sweet? ❜
Relationships: Dantalion/William Twining
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	dream in a dream

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this over the course of two days without any sort of real plot so- 
> 
> also, i recommend listening to this while reading since its what helped me get through most of the writing process!!! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TW8s7ngZUj8
> 
> ALSO also massive thank you to salem (FantasyIsntDead on wattpad) for reading this for me and giving your opinion, ilysm <3

William was a realist. Heaven and angels, devils and hell — those things were no more real than the fables in a storybook. However, science was absolute, evolving but never changing. He stood by these beliefs and no matter how the wind blew, it could never sweep him away from them.

Until Dantalion appeared.

The demon came into his life and spun his world on its axis within the blink of an eye, the aftershock knocking William off his feet. Everything he knew — or _thought_ he knew — turned out to be a tornado of lies that pulled him from the earth and violently spun him around in its eye. It was almost unfathomable, for the second Dantalion waltzed in with his sharp eyes and cunning grin, everything blurred together into a hazy memory that William wasn’t sure was his own.

Sequencing the events was like trying to put together a puzzle while blindfolded. The only thing that stood out above all else was Dantalion. He lurked behind the corners of the blonde’s mind and slowly infiltrated his thoughts. Silky, jet-black hair that framed his modelesque face; perfectly pouted lips that looked delicious, sweeter than the desserts Sytry always had on hand; deep red eyes that seemed to sparkle only for him, like a sea full of stars freckling a bloody sky.

At first, it was merely a small crush. William would tense up in the nephilim’s presence, or his skin would warm with a feverish blush when their hands accidentally touched. Something that was once innocent and pure turned into a fiery inferno of adoration, burning deep within William and leaving him awake at night, dismayed and confused.

It scared him how quick he’d fallen, the infatuation too familiar for it to be normal. It was as though he’d felt this way for centuries and the feelings were now resurfacing, crashing over him like a wave and swallowing him whole.

He didn’t love Dantalion.

_So why did he reside at the forefront of William’s mind?_

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

William wasn’t religious, but he knew he was a sinner for loving Dantalion, the Grand Duke of all things sinful. The latter made it clear from the start that he was no good for the elector: _“Don’t get attached, William. I’ve laid with the devil for centuries; I’m a traitor to everyone I’ve loved. I could tear you limb from limb without a second thought, so why don’t you fear me?”_

_How could something so evil taste so sweet?_

He didn’t want to admit his feelings at first, unsure of whether he was too prideful or too embarrassed to even entertain the thought of it being true. However, there came a point where he couldn’t remain in denial any longer. 

Dantalion’s fingers were delicate and gentle against William’s cheek, but the thought that he could easily wrap them around his neck and kill him in the same fashion he’d killed Solomon loomed in the back of his mind. It excited him, certainly more than it should have. To die at the hands of someone so beautiful yet so far from him… 

He would leave this world a happy man if that could be the way he went out.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Time flew by and things began to settle. No longer did he have to worry about being dragged between the two worlds of heaven and hell and getting swept up by the chaos. Unadmittedly, he missed the presence of Sytry and Dantalion by his side and hoped that, eventually, he could relish in their company once more. However, Dantalion had been sent to limbo and Sytry returned to heaven, leaving William with a heart overflowing with bittersweet memories slowly bursting at the seams.

Summertime arrived not long after graduation, and it gave William the break he desperately needed. It didn’t dawn on him at first how much he had suddenly accepted and adapted to without being given time to process. He was thrown into an unfamiliar world, a life in which he was forced to question everything he’d learned. Even after regaining a sense of normalcy, the aftermath hit him with more force than he could handle. He popped like a bottle, emotions seeping out of him like champagne made of tears. 

It was the first time since his parent’s death wherein he’d sobbed until the tears no longer formed, causing him to heave and choke back cries drier than a desert.

The lake water was cool as he dipped his toes in, sitting on the lush grass as the warm sun beamed down on him. Gazing out across the still, murky water, William found himself once again lost in his own little world — one in which Dantalion never went into limbo, one in which he’d never left William alone.

It was days like this where the blonde wondered how he was doing. Deep down, he couldn’t wait for the day he’d return and they’d tell each other about their time spent without one another. _One last moment, one last memory._ That was all he needed to carry on.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

He came to him at night — not in dreams, but hazy memories that felt close enough to touch, yet were too far to reach. Sometimes they were gentle and warm, thoughts of them conversing over tea and biscuits or playing in the river by the school. Other times they were colder, cutting deeper into William than any knife could. It was those nights where he refused to sleep, tossing and turning in his bed and waiting for the sunrise to peek in through the window.

On this night, the moon illuminated his room the same, glowing through the grey clouds as it was framed by the bright stars in the sky. From the surface, it appeared no different than the evenings prior, it _felt_ no different as William autonomously carried on through his usual bedtime routine, a process he’d repeated so many times that he could easily do it in his sleep.

He lay awake for hours, green eyes fixated on the ceiling as he thought longingly, memories of Dantalion once again pulling him further away from a peaceful night’s sleep. Not even the soothing sound of summer rain against his window could ease him. After hours of shifting around, he sat up, looking around the dimly lit room as the shadows stared back. The air was cool as he threw off his blankets, a slight shiver running down his spine as he placed his feet on the ground.

Robe draped around him snugly, he unlocked the window to his balcony, drops of rain hitting his face like little kisses peppering soft skin. The wind whispered through the full trees, cicadas chirping in the distance. A serene sight, a calming haven to escape from his inescapable infestation of thoughts.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d sat out there, his clothes and hair damp from the shower of rain pelleting him. Leaning against his window didn’t seem to help, the roof’s overhang providing virtually no shelter. A voice called to him from far beyond, but he blamed it on his restless imagination. Even long after Dantalion left, he could still hear the faintest call of his voice, its harmonious sound rushing through his ears and encompassing his mind, making all those painful memories bubble to the surface.

The same voice could be heard, even louder this time, as it whispered William’s name. It seemed closer than before, almost as though the speaker were nearby. ‘ _Surely, that can’t be true_ ,’ the elector thought to himself, though the unrealistic part of him wondered if it were true. After all that he’d seen, anything could be possible.

_“William, open your eyes,”_ the voice said. _Dantalion’s voice,_ too clear to be in his head _._ This was far beyond the work of dreams.

Gently, the nephilim cupped William’s face, the latter fluttering his eyes open to be greeted by a familiar smile. “You’re here…” he said, trailing off in disbelief. “How? I thought that-”.

_“Shhh...”_ Dantalion said, pressing a finger to William’s parted lips, silencing him. _“I awoke sooner than I thought. I felt as if… you were calling to me.”_

Willam remained awestruck for a moment, soon giving a quiet scoff. “Like I would ever call on a meathead like you.” The earned a warm laugh from Dantalion, one that freed William from the constricting bonds of his fears.

_“I missed you,”_ Dantalion continued, tone as rich as dark chocolate yet light as the rain pouring down on them. _“I’m sorry for leaving you so soon, but I’m here now.”_

And then it began, the same emotion he was sure he’d destroyed quickly rebuilt itself piece by piece, kicking him down with a force that expelled the air in his lungs out into the atmosphere. Dantalion noticed the tears that fell long before William did, brow furrowing in concern. He was on full display, naked and bare with every flaw or insecurity within himself exposed, vulnerable under the nephilim’s gaze.

_“Please, don’t cry,”_ the elder pleaded, both his gloved hands now firmly placed on the blonde’s tear-stained cheeks. _“You have no reason to be sad. I’m not going anywhere, never again.”_

“I… I’m not sad,” William choked out through guttural yet muffled sobs, bloodshot eyes cast down. He had already shown Dantalion so much that the mere thought of looking him in the eye made his stomach churn. “I’m relieved. Do you know how much I missed you? You can’t just… Just show up and say such things unannounced!”

Dantalion gave another soft laugh, forehead pressed against William’s own. _“I wanted to surprise you.”_

“Well, you did. Are you happy now? Satisfied?”

A melodious hum filled the silence, _“I’m happy to see you.”_

After a few strangled whimpers left William, he looked back at Dantalion, his vision a bit clouded with salty tears. “Please tell me this won’t be the last time we meet… If this is the end, I don’t know that I can accept that.”

Dantalion smiled warmly, _“Nonsense. I said I wouldn’t go anywhere, did I not?”_

“Promise? Can you promise that I will never lose you again?”

The answer William needed was given to him in the form of a kiss, Dantalion delicately pressing his lips to the former’s own as though, if he weren’t careful, he would break him. It wasn’t the fairytale experience that William had been told about, but the sweetness of the nephilim’s lips exceeded every expectation he’d had. They almost melted into one another and William wished he could stop time to live in the moment for eternity for _this_ was how they were supposed to be.

However, the feeling soon faded, and along with it, Dantalion slipped from his reach. William couldn’t process it at first — his chest rising and falling rapidly, eyes wide and flitting around as he tried to grasp for him, for just a _piece_ of him, but only catching hold of the air. The tears that were stagnant soon fell once again, his throat growing hoarse as he howled and wailed into the dead of night.

_“One day… I promise.”_


End file.
